


My sister's boyfriend

by Anneth_is_alright



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneth_is_alright/pseuds/Anneth_is_alright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is everything Troye could have wished to find in his sister's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated into Russian [ here ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3784449)

Troye looks up from his phone screen when his mom gently nudges him. She is all but twinkle toeing around the kitchen, as she pulls out a deliciously smelling dish from the oven.

"Are you even listening to me, Troye?"

He locks his phone and puts it away in his front pocket, "I am now, sorry." He grabs the plates from the cupboard and starts laying the table for dinner.

His mom looks at him scoldingly, but it doesn't last, as her excitement takes over, "Sage is bringing a guest for dinner."

As if on cue, Sage appears in the doorframe, looking at them bashfully. Usually Troye wouldn't give much thought to someone Sage invites over, because she has a lot of friends, but this time his sister's flustered expression makes him quirk an eyebrow, "A guest?"

Sage seems to get even redder, as she mutters something about the napkins and makes a run to the cellar, where - even Troye knows - there are no napkins. His mom shakes her head affectionately, cutting the lasagna in squares, "A boy," she ponders a little, "The boy."

Troye feels bad a little, because he isn't the first one to know about his sister's boyfriend. He remembers when he was the only one to know all of her secrets, but they have drifted apart, still close, but not each other's best friends anymore. 

The doorbell rings, and Sage rushes to answer it with a stomp. There are faint greetings, as she introduces the boy to Tyde, and Troye swears he could also hear lip smacking, but he gives up this trail of thought, shuddering.

"Good evening, Mrs Mellet," the boy says, as he and Sage enter the kitchen.

Oh, Troye knows _the boy._

Not his name, although they have been in the same biology class for a couple of months now. 

The boy has green eyes, the cutest smile and body that makes girls in their year salivate. He is well-known around the school, equally loved by their biology professor, by the president of the school council Tyler and the local weirdo Miranda.

Troye's mom looks at the boy with bright eyes, clearly approving of how handsome and impeccably-dressed he is. Troye shifts uncomfortably, suddenly feeling underdressed, hands fiddling with a string of his sweatpants. 

The boy introduces himself as 'Connor' politely, earning one more content smile from the woman in front of him. Receiving an encouraging glare from Sage, Troye is prompted to speak up, "Nice to meet you, Connor."

The boy gives him a brilliant smile, not a hint of recognition in it, before taking Sage's hand and going to the living room to meet her father.

Troye's mom shares with him an impressed look, and he nods.

The dinner is a tad awkward, because dad is trying to be intimidating, but Connor is able to see Shaun as the softie he really is, so the boy just nods, eyes dancing in mirth, as Sage and Troye mentally facepalm. Tyde is being ridiculous on purpose, nagging Sage and prompting Troye to start a food fight, before receiving a deadly glare from their mother. Other than that, everything goes as smoothly as it could be.

Connor is everything Troye could have wished to find in his sister's boyfriend. 

He is a good student, on his fast track to getting a swimming scholarship, he is reliable and sweet, he hasn't a reputation of drinking too much or doing drugs, he isn't friends with some delinquents like Sam Pepper. He is perfect.

This thought doesn't prevent Troye from catching Connor on his way from the washroom to have a harsh one-on-one overprotective brother talk. Connor's eyes twinkle at that, eyes raking over Troye's scrawny form, but he doesn't question his kickass abilities openly, and when Troye is done with his rant, he nods solemnly, serious for a second.

***

It is Sunday, and Troye's mom was supposed to take him and Sage to the mall to shop for some clothes, but something urgent happens to their elderly neighbor, so she ultimately can't. With Troye having only a learning permit and Sage no license whatsoever, their choices are extremely limited, so when Sage calls Connor, Troye can't help but agree. Thirdwheeling for his younger sister wasn't the part of his plans for Sunday but he doesn't have a better option. 

Surprisingly, shopping with both of them is actually quite fun. Sage on purpose picks up the sluttiest outfits possible, leopard print and miniskirts all over, only to see terrified expressions on their faces. It doesn't hurt that Connor is an admittedly good dresser whose wardrobe Troye wants to have in its wholeness, so he helps Troye, who is still halfway through his grunge phase, to find something nice to wear.

The second Troye, standing in the fitting room in a pair of new jeans, allows himself to think that the day hasn't been a complete disaster, as he has expected it to be, the zipper on the jeans breaks. Troye tugs them down forcefully, but the pants don't move an inch. Since they are skinny, squirming out of them doesn't seem to be an option. Suddenly claustrophobic, Troye wonders whether he could just pay for them, so he could deal with this mess at home, but then there is a knock on the wooden door of his fitting room.

"You alright there?" Sage asks.

"Just a wardrobe malfunction," Troye stutters, sounding more panicked than he actually is. He hears multiple footsteps, as another knock, more firm and confident, comes.

"Troye, it's me, open up," Connor almost demands. 

His energy drained from fussing with the damned jeans, Troye silently unlocks the door, leaving it open for just a sliver, so Connor can slide in, and slams it immediately after. He is properly embarrassed, as he points to the zipper, and Connor drops down on his knees to take a proper look. The embarrassment makes Troye blush.

As Connor yanks the offending zipper down, holding simultaneously to the fabric on Troye's hip, he smiles up at him from his crouched position, "That is certainly not how I imagined my Sunday would go."

Troye refrains from answering, not wanting to make things even more awkward between them.

A few seconds later, Connor finally succeeds in unzipping Troye's jeans. Leaving the fly half way down, he stands up, smiling once again, "You can take them off now." Upon realizing what he has said, he cringes, "I keep digging myself deeper, don't I?"

He swiftly exits the fitting room, Troye's laughter accompanying him.

***

Troye finds his sister rummaging through the stuff in his room.

"What the hell, Sage?"

She looks up from the CDs she is studying, not a drop of shame on her face, "What is the name of that band that you are always listening to?"

"The Broods?" Troye asks, although he is pretty sure that it is exactly what Sage means, since the last album has been on repeat in his room for at least a month now.

"Yeah," Sage agrees nonchalantly, "I want to show them to Connor, he likes this kind of music."

"Ever heard of Spotify, Sage?" Troye mocks, as he opens his laptop, "Or, God forbid, actually asking me?"

She makes a face at him, poking her tongue, as she pushes him from the chair. Troye scrambles to his feet, but she manages to type in something and click a few times. When Troye looks at the screen, he finds out that he is now following Connor's Spotify account.

"The hell, Sage?" he asks the question tiredly, trying not to be rude.

As his sister skims through the playlists, she rolls her eyes, "You are basically the same person anyway."

Frowning, Troye looks over her shoulder again to find out that, indeed, their playlists are virtually identical.

"Troye?" he hears his sister ask shyly.

He hums questioningly, as he scans the screen for some new songs to listen to.

Sage rises to leave, "Never mind."

Troye decides between letting the matter go or pestering her more, but something in her tone makes him settle on the latter, "What is it? Spill."

She looks increasingly uncomfortable, cheeks flaming and eyes avoiding Troye's gaze, "It's Connor."

Troye immediately turns away from the screen, looking at Sage with wide eyes, "What did he do?" His eyes trail up and down her form, trying to assess the potential damage.

She seems to understand what he is thinking and hurries to dismiss his fears, "No-no-no, it's not like that. At all, I swear," she looks at Troye earnestly, and he relaxes, slumping back a little. He cocks his head confusedly, as Sage cringes, "It's kinda the opposite."

Troye scrunches up his nose, "I don't understand." His sister looks like she wants to leave the room again, so Troye scoots closer to her in his chair to give her a hug, "Tell me what is wrong, Sagey."

She sighs, "I feel so stupid," taking a deep breath, she continues, "You know like the guys at school are always crude and obnoxious?"

Troye nods with a chuckle.

"I mean, I know that Connor is not like that, but he is still a teenage boy," Sage struggles through the next sentence, "But it's like he is not much into those kind of things."

Troye's flabbergasted, to say the least. He gapes at his sister stupidly, taking in her embarrassed expression, "You always suck face though," he counters.

Sage pouts at him, "Yeah, but he doesn't seem... I don't know, it is so stupid, Troye!" She flails her arms in exasperation.

Troye folds his arms on the chest, "Chill out," she gives him an unimpressed look, "He is a sweet guy, he is probably trying to be respectful." Troye taps at his chin, deep in thought, "I don't remember him dating anyone else before, so he must be very shy about this whole girlfriend ordeal."

Sage smiles at his weird choice of words, but Troye doesn't care because she is smiling anyways, and that's all that matters.

***

"Hey Tro, have you seen Sage?" Connor catches up to him in the hallway after the first period.

"She's at home sick," Troye answers, not skipping a beat and not slowing down.

Connor's face falls worriedly, and Troye marvels at how genuinely sweet this guy is. He wishes he had someone like Connor in his life.

"Should I drop by in the afternoon?" Connor asks, frowning slightly, "Or is it too weird? I don't want to show up uninvited."

Troye smiles, "No, it's alright. I mean, my family is totally in love with you." As Connor raises his eyebrow, Troye corrects himself, "You might catch her cold, though, so maybe later in the week would be better."

Connor pulls out his phone, "I'll text Sage then." As he looks down on the phone, Troye expects him to say goodbye, but Connor suddenly asks, "You are coming to Tyler's party, right?"

Troye shrugs, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Connor gives him puppy-dog eyes, pouting, "You should come!" He claps Troye on the shoulder energetically. Troye is momentarily confused as to why Connor is so eager, but his question is answered immediately, as the other boy keeps on talking, "Sage told me that your parents are strict when it comes to her going to the parties, but if you also will be there, I think it is going to be less of a problem. My sister can drive us all, I've already asked her."

Troye feels slightly offended that Connor regards him nothing more than an unnecessary addition to his sister, but, on the other hand, he didn't care much about Connor before he started dating Sage, so they are even, to say the least. "We'll see," Troye answers enigmatically, before leaving the other boy standing alone in the middle of a crowd. 

It turns out that by the end of the week Sage is still too sick to go anywhere but Blessing and Caspar have bullied Troye into going, so he takes up Connor's previous offer, even though it doesn't make much sense for the other boy to take Troye with him, since Sage stays at home.

As they arrive to Tyler's house, Connor is immediately greeted by somebody, a cup being thrust into his hand. He smiles in return to some guy a year younger than them, whom Troye doesn't know, taking another drink and passing it to Troye. They stumble across the crowded area, searching for Tyler. 

They hear his laughter before they see the guy himself. He is sitting between Alfie and Marcus and looks like he has won a million dollars in lottery. There's a half-full (or half-empty) whisky bottle beside them. Connor and Troye both sit down on a single armchair in front of the three boys and each take a swig from the bottle. In half an hour, the bottle is finished between five of them, but Tyler happens to have another one in his stash. Eventually, Marcus and Alfie ditch them for the sake of their respective girlfriends, and Tyler runs off in an unknown direction, leaving Connor and Troye to struggle with the bottle.

They get help with it, of course, pouring a few shots for Caspar and Lilly, as well as for a couple of other people neither of them knows. 

When they are finally done, everything in Troye's line of vision is spinning. Walking seems to be a challenge, talking coherently is impossible. He feels like it is time he left for home but he doesn't know how he is supposed to. Troye vaguely remembers that someone drove him here but for the life of him cannot remember who this person was and where he can find them now. He looks over at Connor, who is conversing casually with some girl with way too much eyeliner. Troye doesn't remember why but he doesn't approve the way she bats her long eyelashes at the boy.

So Troye does the first thing that springs to his hazy mind - he grabs Connor's hand and drags him away, interrupting their chat ruthlessly. Connor isn't very keen on walking either, as he stumbles and swears, knocking over cups and bumping into people.

"I'm tired," Troye manages to say, and Connor stares at him dumbly as if he is just an unknown source of noise. "Let's find Tyler."

Someone points out that Tyler is in one of the bedrooms, so, with their hands still interlocked, they venture upstairs, not really questioning why Tyler would need to be in a bedroom and, if he is, whether they really need to see him there. 

The first door they try is thankfully locked, so they move further down the corridor, trying each one. The fourth one is open, so they stumble in a dark room together, the door locking behind them with a soft click.

Fumbling around to find a switch, they eventually give up both on the idea of the light and finding Tyler there. 

However, when they try to turn the doorknob, the door doesn't budge. Connor, uncoordinated in his drunken state, his back to Troye, struggles with the lock unsuccessfully.

"Lemme try," Troye slurs, reaching out to the door. His balance is way off though, so he ends up falling forward, his face basically on the verge of colliding painfully with either frame or Connor's head, so Troye stops the movement by bracing himself on both hands, trapping Connor between himself and unyielding door.

The boy turns his back to the door to look at him in confusion, startled at their sudden proximity. He doesn't seem to mind it though, as he smiles softly, biting his lip, "Hi there."

"Hi," following the inertia, Troye leans forward and rests his forehead against Connor's, his breath ghosting over the other boy's lips.

Troye can't tell who moves first. 

In a flash he finds out that his lips are pressed against Connor's, as his hands find their way into the boy's soft hair. Troye pushes him harshly into the door, and Connor gasps, causing Troye fight back a little moan of his own. As Connor's lips travel down Troye's jaw to find the sweet spot in the nape of his neck, his hands roam Troye's sides, eventually settling snugly in the back pockets of Troye's jeans. Troye can't contain an animalistic groan, as the boy bites down on his neck, soothing a burn immediately with soft licks and nibbles. And when Connor, still cupping Troye's ass through the jeans, pushes him closer into him, Troye starts grinding into the boy's warm body. 

Well, Connor's kisses are the opposite of respectful, Troye thinks for a second, smirking into the boy's lips, his mind too foggy to remember when he actually called him respectful.

Respectful. Sweet. Shy.

Girlfriend ordeal.

Troye's eyes fly open, as realization hits him.

In the darkness he can distinguish Connor's confused expression and can hear his uneven breaths. 

It's Troye's luck that at the same exact moment the door Connor was pressed up against a second ago opens, hitting the boy on the back. As Troye squints, blinded by harsh light from the corridor, he hears Tyler's voice.

"What are you two doing here?"

"The lock. Couldn't get out," Troye stammers, indicating to the door.

Tyler's screeching laughter makes them cringe, "You know you are supposed pull and not push?"

As two of them groan irritatedly, more people stream into the corridor, attracted by Tyler's loud voice. He happily relays the story to them, as both Troye and Connor shift uncomfortably.

Troye wanders off, searching for another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Troye wakes up the next afternoon, miraculously in his own bed, but still in yesterday's clothes, with no recollection of what happened the day before. His head is about to split in two, his limbs ache weirdly, and his breath smells absolutely disgusting.

He pads barefooted into the kitchen tentatively, praying that his parents are not home to reprimand him. Unfortunately for him, multiple voices can be heard downstairs so Troye mulls over whether he really needs coffee. Finally deciding that he does, he enters the room only to be greeted with a sight of his sister, with her boyfriend's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, as she sits on a kitchen stool.

Connor looks as ragged as Troye, and although he is dressed in the fresh clothes, his eyes are bloodshot and he hides his tired face in the crook of Sage's shoulder, as they both study her laptop screen.

"Look, who's up," Sage teases, leaning back into Connor, "Mom said that you are grounded for two weeks."

Troye groans, looking at the boy who just half-smiles at him, "How did you get home yesterday?"

At that Troye does a double take, "I thought your sister drove us." He is confused, as he tries to collect jumbled memories into a coherent picture, "Honestly, I don't remember."

Sage scoffs, giving them both a pointed look, as Connor frowns, "Me neither. But Nicola said that when she came to pick me up, you were already gone." As Troye grabs the pot and pours the coffee greedily, he hears Connor continue complaining to Sage, "I owe her big time for this. Plus for not snitching to our parents. God, my back hurts as hell." He rolls his shoulders, trying to get rid of the tension there.

As Troye reaches for the painkillers lying on the table in front of the couple, Connor turns to look at him and suddenly his eyes widen. He pulls at the collar of Troye's t-shirt roughly, exposing his shoulder, and whistles, "Well, _someone_ got lucky yesterday, Troye boy," he raises his eyebrows mockingly, and Sage nods laughingly, staring at Troye's neck in astonishment.

He turns to look at himself in the mirror and sees a profound red mark right in the spot where neck meets the shoulder, "What the hell?" He touches it and flinches slightly. The area is sensitive, and Troye knows enough to recognize a hickey when he sees one. 

He shifts his gaze back to Connor, "Who gave me that?!" He sounds almost mad and slightly scared but he feels that he has every right to since he has no memory of someone giving him a love bite whatsoever.

"Don't look at me. The last thing I remember was talking to Alexa, and you were right there," Connor frowns, although his eyes are still smiling, "We can only hope that it's some cute girl, right?"

Sage, who has been immersed in her laptop, perks up, catching Troye's eyes questioningly. He just stares back at her and says, "Not likely."

Connor's frown deepens, as he senses the tension between them, "How so?"

Troye sees as Sage opens her mouth to answer, but intercedes, "I prefer boys usually."

"Oh," Connor blinks fast, wrapping his mind around what Troye has just said, "Some cute boy then." He remains silent after that, as Troye sips on his coffee leisurely and Sage goes through something on her laptop.

When she disentangles herself from her boyfriend to fetch her phone from her room, Troye breaks the silence, "Are you okay with it?"

Connor's face is expressionless, as he asks, "What do you mean?"

"Are you okay with me being gay?" Troye clarifies bluntly.

"Of course!" The boy hurries to answer, "Why wouldn't I be? It just surprised me, that's all." When Troye doesn't reply, Connor looks at him sincerely, almost pleadingly, "I mean it." As Troye nods, Connor adds with a chuckle, "It's none of my business who you sleep with, anyways."

Troye can't agree more. 

***

It is Wednesday night but Troye is restless. He has tried everything, from counting sheep and drinking camomile tea (which tastes abhorrent) to going on Tumblr and reading his physics textbook. Sleep just doesn't come his way.

So he just lies in his bed, twisting and turning under the covers in frustration. His mind leaps from his overdue homework to what he's gonna wear to school tomorrow to how good Jack Harries looked during the P.E. today.

This last thought sends a pleasant jolt across his body so Troye lets it linger. He is not thinking about Jack anymore, his brain concocting an abstract image of a boy. 

They are standing face to face in a dark room, and Troye can't quite see his face, as it is obscured by darkness, so he closes his eyes since they are no use for him anyway. 

The boy slides his hand across the expanse of Troye's back, pulling him closer, so that his breath can tease Troye's ear. Where breath tickled a second ago, there are teeth now, biting his earlobe not too gently for Troye's liking. The breath hitches in his throat, causing a smug chuckle from the boy. Troye in retaliation leans into him, tilting his head just so, as he tugs the boy's lower lip with his teeth for a second, before kissing him roughly. 

The boy mewls softly into the kiss, as Troye's hands explore his body, one hand going up to the back of his head, the other trailing teasingly against his pleasantly toned chest and stomach, his fingers dancing against the belt. Another chuckle comes when Troye struggles with the belt, failing to unbuckle it.

The boy gently pushes him away, only to reciprocate Troye's actions. His hands are more nimble though, as he successfully unbuttons his jeans with one hand, the other planted firmly on his hip. 

Troye licks his lips in anticipation of what's coming next when he finally realizes what's going on.

He jolts upright uncomfortably in his bed, squinting to see the digits on the alarm clock. 2.37 a.m. He sighs. He has gotten a little bit carried away. A little being an understatement though, as he feels himself straining against his pajama bottoms to the point where it's painful. He knows it's gonna get even worse if he doesn't take care of it.

So he falls back to the pillows with a sigh, closing his eyes, and returns to the boy in his imagination, letting his subconscious flow, as his hand moves down along his body.

They are still in the same dark room, and the boy walks him backwards until Troye hits the bed with an audible thump. As he is being pushed down onto it roughly, Troye wants to voice his indignation but there are two strong arms already pinning him down, so he forgets about his brief irritation, squirming under the boy's possessive touch. The boy doesn't tease him anymore, his fingers not grazing lightly but sliding firmly against his body knowingly. 

The next thing comes so quickly that even Troye is surprised. The boy pulls on Troye's jeans harshly, tugging them down along with his underwear, and throws it away, all traces of teasing gone. As he feels soft lips wrap around him, Troye puts one of his hands in the boy's hair, messing it up with his fingertips. His grip tightens when the boy starts to bob his head up and down rhythmically.

A few moments later Troye is already on the edge, his toes curling into the sheets of his bed, as the boy in his fantasy continues moving. When the boy moans slightly with his lips still tight around him, Troye reaches his high, back arching off the bed, his head slamming against the headboard, as shudders overcome him.

When the last wave of pleasure is about to subside, he looks down at the boy who is still on top of him, and suddenly Troye can see his face despite the darkness.

He knows this smirk, he has seen these eyes a lot the last couple of months.

That is his sister's boyfriend, after all. 

***

Troye looks at his crying sister and feels relief. 

However, once he realizes this, shame for being a bad brother also emerges. He is relieved because Sage's boyfriend broke up with her. This is an awful thought in itself, because his sister is currently curled up on a couch in her pajamas, whilst eating ice cream and epitomizing every goddamn cliché from a book.

But Troye can't help but think that now his own life is going to be much simpler. He won't have to pretend that he doesn't find Connor attractive or that he doesn't think about him occasionally in certain ways that one shouldn't think about a potential brother-in-law. Although the idea of them being in-laws is way too far-fetched and now even impossible, Troye can't contain a shudder every time he thinks that.

So what if he is lusting after his sister's (now ex-)boyfriend? It is meaningless, it is somewhat natural and it is certainly not within Troye's power - he doesn't choose to whom he's attracted, although he should admit that it is a bit awkward.

Hence the relief that he is no longer required to hang out with Connor or see his stupid grin on a daily basis. 

"Come on, Sagey baby," Troye gently nudges, "don't cry." He is frustrated now, because mom is not at home, and he doesn't know how to deal with emotional breakups. Hell, he has never been in a proper relationship.

Sighing, he sits next to his sister and pulls her into a tight hug, "You wanna talk about it?"

Sage seems to stop sobbing, as she digs into the ice cream greedily, "What is there to talk about? I knew it was gonna happen." When Troye gapes at her, she nods solemnly, "Something was off for a long time, and after Tyler's party it just went downhill. He was always sad, and he didn't talk much, but I knew he was not happy."

"You were nothing but an amazing girlfriend to him, you know that?" Troye searches her eyes intently, "I hope you realize it."

Sage has the nerve to actually scoff at that, "Who do you think I am? Of course I know that." They both laugh at how conceited she sounds. "Mom raised us as extremely psychologically healthy individuals."

"Why are you crying then?" Troye asks.

"I'm not anymore," Sage wipes her cheeks for good measure, "I'm gonna miss him like crazy, but that's all, I swear. I refuse to weep," she proclaims.

Troye can't help but marvel at how upbeat she is, "Are you sure? Because I can still kick Connor's ass for messing with my baby sister."

He is rewarded with a skeptical gaze, as Sage finds it in herself to tease him, "As if! No offense, but you couldn't kick anyone's ass, Tro."

Troye has to agree with a sly smirk because she is definitely right. Changing the subject, he proposes, "Wanna watch a movie then? We can even watch some chick flick," he suggests generously.

She rolls her eyes at him, "You don't know me at all, big brother," she uses this endearment to mock him, "We are watching the 'Conjuring'."

***

"Hey you!" Troye finds Connor by his locker. "Sage asked me to give you this," he shoves a beanie and a flannel shirt into Connor's arms almost aggressively, mainly because it is how he imagines ex-girlfriend's older brother should act.

Connor smiles at him timidly, accepting the clothes he has left at the Mellet household at some point and packing it into his bag, "Thanks, I guess." He retrieves the CD from his locker and passes it back to Troye, "Sage left it in my car."

"This is mine actually," Troye huffs irritatedly.

"Should have guessed. How is she doing?" Connor asks softly.

Troye folds his hands on his chest, "I don't think that's any of your business anymore, Connor."

Another guy approaches them, patting Connor on the back in an attempt of a bro-hug. As he takes in Troye's aggressive stance, he frowns, "Is everything alright?"

Connor doesn't look at him, as he replies, "Yeah, this is Sage's brother," and understanding dawns on the guy. When Connor asks him to wait by the car, the other complies without any words.

Troye stares at the back of his head, struggling to remember the name this dude goes by, but can think of only initials. JD? JC?

Connor in front of him sighs, "Look, Troye, I get why you would be mad but I still care about her a lot. It just wasn't working for us. If you ask Sage, she will probably agree."

"I asked, and she agrees," Troye answers, eyes glued to the floor.

"So, we are cool? No hard feelings?" Connor inquires, offering him a hand.

"None," Troye replies, shaking it.

As he struts through an empty hall, he hopes that he will be able to get Connor out of his head.

He doesn't succeed though, as a couple of weeks later Connor's car pulls up in front of their house only to reveal an extremely frustrated Sage. She slams the door almost aggressively, and Connor drives off immediately after.

Troye looks up from his donut, as Sage walks into the house, "Was that Connor?"

"Yes," she answers all but storming to her room.

"Did he want to get back together?" 

He hears Sage's bitter laughter, as she stomps up the stairs, "Far from it."

She doesn't speak with anybody the whole day.

Next day the school buzzes with agitation caused by some fresh news Tyler Oakley is glad to share. 

Connor Franta is gay. 

Girls sigh in disappointment, boys just shrug dismissively, not giving it a second thought.

But when Troye and Sage enter the wide hall, everyone looks at them, as if expecting something. Troye can't understand it, until he notices that Connor, accompanied by Tyler, is walking from the opposite side of the hall in their direction.

As Sage sets her jaw decisively, looking straight at Connor, Troye tenses. "Sage," he whispers pleadingly, taking a notice of how many people are watching them.

When the two boys are within several feet from them, Sage steps forward boldly and, to Troye's surprise, wraps her arms around Connor. His green eyes widen but he still hugs her feebly in return.

"Hi, Con," Sage says loud enough for everyone to hear, "How have you been? We should totally hang out and catch up." Troye knows her well enough to understand from her fake tone that the last thing she wants to do is to catch up with Connor, but the message she sends is loud and clear. As she releases him from a hug, planting a polite air kiss on his cheek, she smiles once again, before brushing past him. 

As Troye follows her closely, passing Connor as well, he sees the look in the other boy's eyes, as he stares at Sage's back. 

This is a look of admiration.

***

A couple of months passes, and Troye, suddenly not oblivious to school hierarchy, can't help but notice the shift in the dynamics. And this means that even Troye has caught up on it, it is pretty damn obvious.

TylerandConnor. Everyone says their names now as if they belong together or something like that. They never actually admit that they go out but, when asked directly, never deny it either. They are glued to each other's sides to the point where Tyler goes to the swim tournaments, the only one in the audience who waves a giant freaking foam finger people usually bring to baseball matches, and Connor is the one who _volunteers_ to be an onset photographer for the drama club production Tyler stars in. They are so not inconspicuous that everyone just silently accepts that they are an item and operates under this assumption.

Another thing that is different is Tyler's newfound, yet inexplicable, affection for the whole Mellet family. From the moment of Connor's coming out he treats Sage like she's the queen, which is weird but understandable, he manages to lightly harass Tyde who is still in middle school but, unfortunately, is in the same year as Tyler's distant cousin or whoever, not that Tyde really minds though. His main victim is Troye, however. He is invited to sit with Tyler's clique at lunch, he is made a part of group projects and he is added to the group chat. Troye would lie if he said that he didn't like these developments from being an awkward transfer student to a member of a social group.

Being invited to hang out at the Tyler's place after classes seems like the logical new step, and Troye gladly agrees. He is not surprised to find there Caspar and Connor as well, who just chill in Tyler's living room, with Caspar sneaking some beer from the fridge that Jackie, Tyler's mom, pretends not to notice go missing later.

A couple of beer bottles later Caspar excuses himself to the bathroom.

"Be sure to get the right door," Tyler cautions him.

"Huh?" Caspar scrunches his nose.

"You need the third door on the left," Tyler directs him, before adding, "Be careful because the next door is my brother's bedroom. The lock there is really tricky." As Caspar leaves, mumbling something and sounding increasingly confused, Tyler ponders a little, "Didn't you lock yourself in this room once?" He looks at Connor.

"What?" the boy raises his eyebrows, "No way! I know how to use a doorknob, Ty."

Tyler deepens his frown, trying to recollect it, "Yeah, you totally did. At my party, remember? The one when Nicola picked you up at, like, 4 am and you puked at the wheel of Alfie's car?" Tyler turns to Troye for support, "Do you remember that?"

Troye shakes his head politely, "I don't even remember how I got home."

The other boy rolls his eyes, "Easy breezy. Blessing called an uber for you." He stares at Troye some more, his gaze making the boy uncomfortable. "Wait! You too were in the room with Con. Yes? Yes!" Tyler sounds extremely self-content, as he manages to find something he is sure of, "Yeah, I remember laughing at you because you just sat there in the dark together and couldn't even figure in which direction the door opens."

As Troye listens to Tyler's deductions, his fingers automatically rise to touch his neck, where a few months earlier was a prominent spot, left by someone's very insistent lips and teeth. He looks at Connor and wonders what are the chances...

Connor is looking at Tyler, his expression a mixture of laughing exasperation at his antics and still present incredulity, "You are shitting us, right?" He turns to Troye for support but, as he watches the other boy's fingers slowly glide along his collarbone, his smile slowly fades. Laughter in his eyes is replaced with panic, as he looks at Troye like he sees him for the first time, eyes roaming his figure, taking their sweet time to study his lips. When Connor finally meets his eyes, Troye knows. And he knows that Connor knows too.

As Tyler continues to prove his point aggressively, although the two boys already remember that he is right, Connor pretends to look at the time, "It's late, I've got a morning practice, I'd better go." He looks at Troye pointedly.

Tyler butts in, however, "You don't have practices on Thursdays." When the other boy doesn't reply, he probs cautiously, "Con?"

"I need to leave," he repeats, ignoring concern, confusion and hurt written all over Tyler's features.

Troye scrambles on his feet, "Mom is expecting me for dinner, I'll go too."

"Good, I'll drive you," Connor locates his keys and says Tyler a quick goodbye. The other boy is looking suspiciously at both of them now, but he says nothing and stares at them coldly instead.

Connor and Troye exit the house swiftly, approaching the car in total silence. As they both stand in front of it, Connor whips his head to look at Troye, "You fucked me over good."

Troye frowns, "What?"

"Stop pretending," Connor snaps, "You knew this whole time."

"Oh, get your head out of your ass, Franta," Troye answers, equally caustic, "It clearly was something so _forgettable_ that I couldn't remember it the next morning."

"Forgettable?" Connor now towers over Troye, in spite of the latter being higher, since Troye is slouched against the car door under Connor's scrutiny. He puts a firm hand on Troye's shoulder, pinning him in place, "You were whining like a little bitch in the heat."

"So _now_ you remember what happened?" Troye counters sarcastically, refusing to be bothered by Connor's proximity.

Connor smirks. This bastard has an audacity to smirk at Troye, as he says, "I don't need to remember it to know that I can make you squirm."

"Oh really?" Troye challenges with a confident smile which he doesn't really feel. Bad decision.

Connor leans in to whisper into his ear, the feeling already familiar, "Squirm, and beg, and plead for more, as you writhe under me and moan my name." He stops to trail his lips against the shell of Troye's ear teasingly, "The question is, Troye boy, can you handle it?"

Troye can't believe he ever thought that this boy was shy. Or that he came out a couple of months ago. 

"Cat got your tongue?" he feels - more than hears - Connor say.

"T-try me."

Connor stops his ministrations as he peers at Troye curiously, "Never thought you had it in you." His expression is more concerned than seductive, however, as he studies Troye's face. "You sure though?"

"You are all bark and no bite," Troye teases, causing Connor to chuckle.

"I'll show you bite."

Just as Connor about to close the last remaining inches that separate them from each other, someone clears their throat beside them pointedly. Still hovering over Troye, Connor turns his head to meet Tyler's and Caspar's confused glares, "Oh hi."

Two friends are standing on the pavement, gaping at them, before Tyler collects himself, "Well, it is about damn time."

The teasing glint in his eyes not gone, Connor asks in faux-innocence, "What do you mean?"

Tyler scoffs, "I was just telling Caspar here that we need to fix you up with someone since everyone seems to think that you and I are fucking."

Caspar nods, and Troye has to double check his hearing. 

Connor laughs heartily, sneaking a peek at Troye, who just stands there, dumbfounded.

"Well, we are going back to the house to listen to Lady Gaga songs for exactly fifteen minutes at full volume. I expect you'll be gone by then," Tyler grabs Caspar and leads him into the house, leaving the two boys to stare after them.

Connor turns to look at Troye, who is still processing what has happened, and sighs, "Come on, I'll take you home."

***

It is Friday evening, and Troye is about to jump out of his own pants from nervousness. He knows that it is going to be painfully awkward and that somebody is highly likely to get mad but he has been anticipating this for quite a long time.

When Connor texts him that he is standing on his front porch, Troye all but runs downstairs, stopping to catch his breath before opening the door and letting him in.

"Hey," Connor smiles at him nervously, planting a small kiss on Troye's lips, "This is going to be a disaster." He rests his forehead against Troye's, lacing their fingers together.

"My family loves you," Troye consoles.

"Your family loved me as _Sage's_ boyfriend," Connor seems to be really considering backing out of it.

Troye wraps his arms around the boy's neck, "Exactly. So they will love you as my boyfriend too."

Connor shakes his head, "Your logic is flawed," but still responds to Troye's embrace eagerly, his hands finding their way quickly to the boy's waist.

As they kiss in the hallway awkwardly, they hear someone descending the stairs and manage to pull away from each other just in time. Breathless and flushed, they are faced with Sage, her own expression stoic.

She stands in front of them, eyeing them coldly, as she speaks, "So, Connor."

The boy studies his own shoelaces for a minute before meeting her gaze, "Yeah?"

Sage folds her hands on her chest, "If you hurt my brother, I'm gonna kick your ass, understood?"

Connor gulps audibly and nods, and Sage brushes past them. As she leaves, she turns to them and says, "Come on, mom has cooked some yam tonight."

Troye and Connor follow her into the dining room, where the whole Mellet family is sat already. They never let go of each other's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so fun facts:  
> 1) Originally, it was supposed to be a 500-word Drabble, but it kept writing itself, until it turned into a messy, jumbled, OOC monster of a two-shot. Not my fault, I swear.  
> 2) I jumped to the Tronnor ship from the (alas, already sunk) Conler ship and it kinda shows.  
> 3) Troye's little fantasy is supposed to be a combination of what he has actually imagined and what has happened irl (I've been reading Sigmund Freud biography, and, according to him, this is roughly how it is supposed to work).


End file.
